Soul Takers : Power Rangers Mystic Force
by Myssie 71
Summary: Halloween is around the Corner as Nick and Madison are choosen to decorate the Rock Porium alone as they find a jewlery box with a ruby ring and a Ruby Dragon medallion with the signate of the Red Ranger..... what Happens when Nick and Madison puts them o
1. Chapter 1

D&H Productions

Presents

Soul Takers

**The Most Powerful wizard was now destroyed as he now threatened the Earth's People**

"Lothora Bamuncha kilcha,"ll be reborn once mor wait and see, A young man a young Prince with Great Wizard Power I will get."

said Lord Roman as he now was burnt with his dead wife.

**He's the son of Lord Alianbow and Lady Udonna , when he's also known as The light.**

Nick walks to his Harley Motorcycle as he now meets Madison as they both smiled.

**A New Threat has now been released**

A Ruby Red Onyx Box is now opened as it reveals A Sapphire ruby Onyx Ring along with a Medallion with a dragon signate.

Two Powerful wizards at a Fight for a Soul & Life ,

Who will win when one is now on the edge of death.

Can he save himself from detruction?

Rated M

For Mature

Rated R

For violence

Starring:

Firass Dirani

Bowen

Melanie Vellajo

Madison

Angie Diaz

Vida

Nic Sampson

Chip

Richard Brancasisco

Xander

Antonia Pebble

Clare

John Tui

Daggeron

* * *

Also starring

Petra utter as Lady Udonna Kelson Henderson as Phineas Holly Shannon as LeeLee Pimvare

* * *

Introducing

Chris Graham

as Alianbow

* * *

A/N : I do not own the Power Rangers mystic Force, they are operationed and owned by Disney, I am merely borrowing the characters . The name tag stories are based on my own,

All other stories are mine, I am only borrowing the Characters


	2. Chapter 2

PowerRangers Mystic Force Soul Takers  
Formerly Written As:  
Halloween :Lord Roman and Lady Callista's Love Fafictiction  
ID:3193689 Formerly  
Published on :10-02-06

Chapter One:

As Xander was busy with a customer, Nick was hanging up some Halloween Decorations as he saw Madison and Vida now entering The Rock Porium "Hey men, sorry we are late, we stopped to look at some costumes," said Vida.  
"Oh,it's alright , Nick here came in late also" said Xander.  
"Gee thanks alot" said Nick.  
"Yea, someone kept me up late last night'thought Nick as he now looked at Madison as she blushed and made her way to the back room.  
"Im gonna go clock in" said Madison.  
"Good idea, whynot clock in for me sis' said Vida.  
"yea, sure"said Madison Madison now made her way into the back as she looked over to Nick.  
"I'lle right back," said Nick.  
"Hey, where you going?" asked Xander .  
"I need more staples" answere Nick . "And I left them in the back" he finished.  
'yea right" mubled Xander.  
Vida looked at her boyfriend. " Do you know something I don't" said Vida.  
"Oh look a customer, I gotta get back to work." said Xander.

Vida looked at Xander then to the back door as she wondered what was going on.  
she moved over to the door as she now over heard their convsation.  
"Ow that hurt, not there, there, stop.wait wait. there" said madison.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"snapped Vida as she now barged inside the back a Nick now fell on his back with the decoration of Boxes fell on him.  
"OW!oooph!" winced Nick.  
"NICK!, you alright?" asked Madison as she made her way to help him up.  
"I think I am" said Nick as he now moved up from the floor.  
"I want know what was going on, and why Nick was up on the rails" said Vida.  
"Noting is going on, Nick was helping me with the decoration box i need and I was directing him too it ", exlpained Madison "Good, nothing better else happen" said Vida as she now made her way back to the front of the Porium.  
Nick and Madison were no left alone as he looked at her. "You almost got me into trouble you know that," said Nick as he now walked over to Madison. she giggled as he made his way over to her as he now trapped her. "You know I love yu right" said Nick.  
"Of Course I do" said Madison. "And I love you" she added as she walked backwards as she was now caught between him and the boxes .  
"What are you going to do" asked Madison.  
"this" he smiled. he move closely to her as he now captured her lips to his. "Mmmm that made my day" smiled Madison.  
Nick laughed as he now moved from her as he held her hand.  
"So you planning to go to the Masqerade Ball?" asked Nick.

"what masqerrade Ball?"she asked.  
"The one my parents are making me for my twenty first Birthday." said Nick .  
"well, I don't know, I didn't get an invitation" said Madison.  
"I don't go without an inviation though," she added.  
"Well, How about if you come as my date?" aske Nick.  
Madison sighed as she looked at Nick. "I don't know, I really have to think about it," said madison Nick smiled. "Then I'll wait" .  
Nick managed to open the decoration box as he now saw a red Ruby Box.  
"So , how are your parents?" she asked as she now changed the subject.  
He looked over to Madison as he smiled. "Okay I guess, I never seen my mom this happy, I mean ever since her and my cousin saved my Dad from Octumus. he's changed. he's been trying to bond with me after all thse lost years with me"answere Nick.  
"well that's good isn't?" said Madison.  
"I mean give your father a chance," said Madison.  
"I do , but with work and all I just don't have the time " said Nick as he now looked to Madison.

The Red Ruby caught Madison's attention as she made her way to pick it up.  
she now opened it up . WOW, look at this Nick" said Madison as she now picked up the medallion and ring.  
"Wow, that's beatiful,Where did you find it?" he asked.  
"from the Red Ruby Box you found in the decoration box" answere Madison.  
Nick now made his way to Madison as he retrieved it from her hand.  
"Put it on let see how it looks", said Madison.  
Nick put the Medallion on as a very thin Dagger struck his chest . he now removed it as he looked at it and handed back to Madison. "Your bleeding Nick," said Madison as she grabbe a napkin as she now wiped the blood off his chest.  
"I am fine,"he aswered.  
"These be grat for our costumes", said Madison.  
"I don't know Maddie, why don't we take them to my mom so she can look at them first before we use them" said Nick.  
"I guess you are right" sid Madison.  
"Besides we don't want to me with anything we don't know where it came from", he added.  
" I guess you are right" said Madison.  
"we wil go during Lunch" said Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Takers

Chapter 2 :

Nick and Madison walked out of the Rock Porium as they made their way to the nearby Pizza Parlor they laughed and shoved each other playfully. Madison laughed as she slammed herelf against the wall as she tackle Nick as they arrived at the door of the Pizza Parlor .  
Nick laughed as he now caught her as he now looked into her eyes as she smiled.  
"Uhm,Nick , food , hungry, please" she smiled.  
they now walked inside as fhey made their way to a nearby table as they sat down together as they ordered a medium pizza and two drinks.  
"So do you think your mom will tell us about the jewlery?" asked Madison.  
"I hope so," answered Nick.  
their food finally arrived as Nick looked over to Madison as he now laughed.  
"What?" she asked "oh Nothing" he answered honestly.  
they both now ate as they went silence.

"So you going to take the jewlery to your Mom?" asked Madison.  
"Do I have too?" smiled Nick.  
'You said you would Nick" sid Madison.  
"Okay, Okay, I'll go!" said Nick with a stuffed mouth "Good, now can I eat" smied Nick.

Madison now smiled as she looked to Nick,  
they both ate a again they went silent.  
Nick looked at Madison s he now chuckled.  
"what" asked Madison.  
"oh nothing, nothing, you look cut that's all"smiled Nick.  
Madison blushed as she studied Nick carefully.

She noticed the time went by quickly as they at since they lost track of time, hey decided to go to Rotcore tether.  
"Vida is going to kill us for not going back to work" said Madison."Oh yea butwe will ake it up to her, we'll take her shift plus Xander and Chip's." said Nick.  
"What about LeeLee?" sked Madison.  
"ohhhh no, no, no,no, she has to do her part of the job, she might be Toby's stepdaughter but she's not getting away that easy.  
Madison just laughed as they now walked thru the forest. Nick reached forMadison's hand as she now blushed.

The Medallion and ring now glowed as they finally reached Rootcore.  
Nick gasped as he now felt very strange. he looked to her as he now pulled her close to him as he kissed her with passion.  
the kiss wasn't just a kiss, it was a passionate and lustful kiss which caught Madison by surprise. she moved away as she quickly moved her lips from his as she now caught her breath.  
"Nick" she whispered.  
"I'm sorry Princess, I don't know what came over me," said Nick as he now leaned his forehead to hers.  
"It's alright" said Madison.  
"We better get insid to find out bout the jewlery" said Madison.  
"Yea you're right" said Nick as they now both entered The Rootcore.  
"Mom, Dad" he called out "where could they be?" asked Madison.  
"I have no idea" said Nick

Madison now sighed as se loked to her watch.  
"I better go, or Vida will have my hyde" said Madison.  
"Wait I'll take you home" said Nick .  
"No, it alright, you wait here for your Mom andDad, I'll use my cellphone to let youknow that I a home," saidMadson.  
" well, alight them," he smiled.  
Mdison moved close to Nick as he now rested his hands upon her waist.  
he moved his lips to hers as she smiled.  
"Have a good Night Nick" said Madison.  
"You too Maddie" said Nick.

Within that moment she moved from Nick's arms and Left Rootcore.  
There he sat alone as he looked over the jewlery. he sighed as he now studied the medallion, it really intrested him.  
the medallion sowly revealed a thin dagger as it now cut Nick's palm.  
the blood of a wizard was now taken into the medallion .winds now appeared inside Rootcore as Nick looked aound, bu noe was insight.  
weakeness now came upon him his head was now spinning. he moved to his feet ,as he tried to walk to his room.but fo some reason it felt like he was drugged.  
he suddenly collasped onto the floor of the Command Center as he hit his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Soultakers Chapter Four 

That same evening ROOTCORE Nick slowly came around as he moaned in pain he slowly raised his hand to his forehead as he felt a warmth cloth upon his forehead,as he managed to try to move from the bed ."Ugh bad idea" he moaned.  
he now moved back on his bed as he closed his eyes.  
Udonna now looked back seeing her son come around.  
"Shhh it's alright Bowen," whispered Udonna as she now made her way over to her son.  
"Wha...What happened?" he asked " I was going to ask you the same question" said Udonna.  
" Do you remember anything?" she added.  
"I don't know, I was looking at a medallion then the next thing I knew I blacked out I didnt even feel my head getting hit,"answered Bowen.  
"Who found me?" he added.

" Your Father did " answered Udonna.  
"Where is Father" asked Bowen.  
"Im right here son,"said Alianbow as he now made his way to his son as he now sat beside his son. " You gave your mom and me a quite a scare their" he added.  
"How are you feeling son?" asked Alianbow.

"A bit dizzy but it feels like Ive been hit with a hammer" answered Nick.  
"Nick I need to know where you found the medallion and matching ring?" asked his father.  
"Me and Madison found it at work, inside a ruby Onyx Box'' answered Nick as h now closed his eyes.  
"You belong to me now Boooyy" echoed an unfamiliar voice.  
wth wide eyes Bowen looked around as he now winced in pain.  
"Ow"cried out Bowen.  
"Bowen, what's wrong?" asked his mother "Ah Aha!!,he cried out once more as he now fell out of the bed,  
"BOWEN!" cried out Udonna.  
Bowen couldn't her his mother the next thing he knew,he blanked out cold.

That same evening:  
Bowen's Bedroom:  
"Nu...no, no!"

Dream

An evil laughter was heard as Bowen now watched the destruction of Lord Roman, a voice was now heard "Lothora Bamuncha kilcha,"ll be reborn once mor wait and see, A young man a young Prince wth Great Wizard Power Iwill get." said Lord Roman as he now was burnt.  
end of Dream

Bowen awoke as he now sat in bed now sweating, he looked to his clock as it now read six thirty am. he mved out of bed as he went and showered as he got ready for work. he didn;t sleep a wink since the deam,he had somuch on his mind that he decided to go to work on the shipment that arrived yesterday.

Bowen sighed as he reached for his jacket and made his way out of Rootcore quietly.  
For once in his life, he realized at thi moent, no more Koragg within his mind, but another man now tauned him, he sighed as he placed is helmet on as he got onto his motorycle as he lifed up the kickstand and began the engine.

He drove away on his Harley as he deided to take a stop by the beach, there he sat as he now stared out to the ocean's view.  
"Penny for our thoughts" said a female's voice.  
Bowen jumped as he now saw Madison as he smiled. "How did you know I was here" said Bowen.  
"I didn't Iwas in that cave over there, I sorta camped out, I did'nt realizethat it was monday til your mother woke me letting me know that you left Rootcore" said Madison

"Ah, my mother on duty job " said Bowen.  
" Give her a break, she's your mother and she worrries about you "said Madison.  
"How are you feeling Bowen?" asked Madison she she used his paternal name.  
"I'm okay I guess" aswered Bowen.  
"You guess?" smiled Madison.

"Madison have you had any dremssince you put the ring on?"Asked Bowen.  
with a bashful look Madison looked at Bowen. "well yea, I have been having dreams but i could never figure out whom the lovers were, the couple were very intimate, the they were both killed", explained Madison


	5. Chapter 5

SoulTakers By Melissa

Chapter Five

" Did you just say intimate?" asked Bowen.  
Madison nodded as she sighed He now looked to Madison then to the ocean as he tried to fight the urge of grabbing her and pullin her into a intimate kiss and into his embrace. but something within him was forcing him to reach to her.

Do you have a ride to work?" he asked.  
"Um, no, but Vida should be arriving soon, I better go and get my things together, I'll see you at work, said Madison as she now turned and made her way back to the Caverns

Bowen now watched her leave as he sighed, he wanted to feel her against him, he love her and wnted to show her, but he was afraid too. he placed his helmet back on as he now lifted up the kick stand from his motorcycle and turned the ignition on and drove away .  
Voice  
It is time boy"  
Bowen winced in pain as he closed his eyes tightly. his motorcycle now swerved as he suddenly opened them.  
Voice once more  
"It's time to take over your Body" he spoke .  
"Over my dead body" said Bowen.  
"That can be arranged," said the voice .  
within that moment Bowen's harley went out of control as it now slammed into a incoming van leaving Bowen outf breath as he now laid upon the cold streets.

A man quickly stopped as he ran over to Bowen, as he now helped him up and laid him down in the van.  
"come boy, the Master awaits you " said the man as he now drove away from the incident.  
"Da...Dad" moaned out Bowen as he tried to contact his father telepathically.

Moments later:  
Chip and Xander were now putting records into the Rock Porium Van, Madison and vida now arrived as they now joined the boys.  
"Hey Guy's what's up?" said vida.  
"Not much, just here waiting on Nick" said Xander.  
"Yo...you mean he isn't here yet?" asked Madison.  
"Nope,not yet" said Chip.

Meanwhile :  
Castle De Rymplonia Bowen now laid upon the stone like bed as the driver of the van and Lord Roman and Lady Calissa's soul now entered.  
"New life, a new body M'love," said Calissa.  
"How dreamy he is, so beautiful so naive, " she added.  
Bowen now moaned out "Da..Dad"  
"This boy, is from here," said "Aye m'love, come let the boy rest for now , nora tend to the boy's wounds" said Lord Roman

They both made their way out as Nora now cleaned the wounds up, Bowen tried to move but it was useless,  
Nora gripped his arm tightly as she now ripped his long sleeve shirt as it now revealed a tattoo of a Phoenix, the strongest bird that lived for eternity.

Nora gasped as she now helped Bowen up. "Prince of Briarwood, awake" said Nora.  
bowen now awoke as he looked at his surroundings. "Wh...where am I?" he asked.  
" You must go away from here please come Prince," begged Nora as she now helped him up and made her way out of the chambers of the castle.  
Bowen suddenly collasped as Lord Roman's soul now entered hi body as he now took over.  
He cried out in pain feeling this take over.  
Bowen now growled at he looked to Nora. "Trying to escape with my new body Nora!"exclaimed Lord Roman as he now held her by her throat.  
"Good Night sweet nana" said Lord Roman as he now tossed her body out the window of the castle.

Bowen now made his way to the mirror as he now looked at himself .  
"This is perfect" he whispered.  
Calissa now entered as she stood. "I need a body M'love" said Calissa.  
"I will find one, and one in particular for you" he smiled.

That same evening:  
Bowen now arrived back at Rootcore beaten and battered . he managed to enter the Rootcore as he now stumbled inside.  
"Bowen!" snapped Daggeron as he quickly helped him up.  
"What happened?" asked Daggeron. " I was in a accident," answered Bowen.  
"Come and rest " said Clare as she now walked over to Bowen. Bowen now made his way with his cousin as he now laid upon the cot.

Alianbow , Udonna and Madison now entered as they saw Bowen .  
Madison made his way over to Bowen as she now hugged him tightly."Ohh Bowen I was so worried about you " whispered Madison.  
"Im here Baby Im fine just a little bruised and sore" said Bowen.  
"What happened to you Bowen?" asked Alianbow.

Lord Roman held his hate and anger when he heard his killer's voice. there Bowen now looked aback seeing his father.  
"I was in a accident, a man helped me back on my feet" said Bowen.  
"May I be excused please" he added as he now held Madison's hand in his.  
Udonna noticed that her son didn't even come near to her as he now turned and walked with Madison to his room,  
some how Lord Roman let Bowen's mind combined with his as he knew more of Rootcore.  
There they now entered the room as he smiled at Madison.  
"what are we doing in here?" asked Madison.  
"help me with my wounds" answered Bowen.  
he walked over to his bed as he now sat down as he now removed his shirt.

Madison now looked away as he removed his shirt, there she just stood as she now looked around somewhere else. "Come on Madison ,"said Bowen as he now stood and made his way over to her. there he stood infront of her as he now looked at her face to face and eye to eye.  
he now moved his lips to hers as he gave her butterfly kisses, as it turned into a hot passionate kiss as his hands now traveled to the hem of her blouse as she shivered as she now stopped him and pulled his hands away.  
"No, don't Bowen" whispered Madison.  
Madison felt something different about Bowen as she just now looked at him.  
Bowen now smiled as he just held her hand,  
"what's wrong Madison?" asked Bowen

"Uhm,nothing , I gotta go , Vida is waiting up for me,I'll see you at work" said Madison as she now removed her hand from his as she now made her way out of the room.  
Bowen fought for his soul as he wanted Lord Roman out of his body , he knew that Madison felt something different about him.

"Udonna, I have to go, Madison is waiting for me ,I will come tomorrow " said Madison.  
with that moment she stormed out as she now made her way thru the nearest Tree.  
"Where were you Madison?" asked Vida.  
"I was with Aliabow and Udonna, they invited me for a walk thru the forest, then when we arrived back at Rootcore Bowen was there.  
"Wait wait , you mean Nick showed up at Rootcore and not at work" said Vida.

Madison now entered the house as she now walked upstairs as Vida followed.  
"V, he was in a accident, he's returning to work tomorrow" said Madion as she now walked into the shower as she closed the door .  
Madison closed her eyes as she now leaned against the door. images of Bowen kissing her flashed thru her mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Takers Chapter six By Melissa

By early Morn Dawn, Bowen awoke as he made his way into the shower, there he stood as he smiled.  
He couldn't wait to see Madison at this so called work as he smiled.  
he now headed to the front of the command center as he saw Udonna ( his mother.  
"Oh Good Morning Bowen"smiled Udonna.

Bowen looked at his mother as he now smiled.  
"Good Morning Mother" said Bowen as he now walked over to her, "what are you doing?" he asked.  
"Making a spell potion" she answered.  
"I'm off to work, I'll be home late tonight" he said as he now walked out of Rootcore and made his way thru a near by tree.

There he now stood infront of the Rock Porium as he now wandered his way across the street and as he now looked over to chip and Xander as they were now placing records into the van.  
"HEY NICK! welcome back" said chip.  
"Welcome back buddy"said Xander.  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked.  
" Were putting these into the van for The Halloween Masquerade Ball remember" said Xander.

"Need any help?"asked Bowen "No, were almost done"answered Chip.  
"Well, alright I guess" said Bowen.  
he now turned and made his way inside as he now saw a man and a woman putting up some ghosts as he now entered the so call store.

Bowen sighed as Toby and Nikki saw him. "Welcome back Nick, Madison told us what happened are you alright" asked Bowen.  
"I'm alright, I'm going to clock in" said Bowen as he now walked to the back as he saw a young blonde walking out. ""Oh Hey Nick" smiled LeeLee.  
"Hey" he greeted back.

Bowen now made his way into the backroom to clock in,  
"Hey Girls" said the Female.  
"Hey Madison clock me in" said Vida as she saw her sister now entering the back room.  
"Alright!"said Madison as she now made her way inside the backroom.

As soon as she entered she was now stopped by Bowen.  
"oh hey Bowen" smiled Madison.  
"hi, hello to you " miled Bowen as he sa her moving her way to clock in along with her sisterVida.  
She now clocked in as she looked to Bowen whom ws now watching her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing, I just want to look at you"grinned Bowen.  
"You are beautiful Madison, you know that, you are the only girl for me, I...I...I Love you " whispered Bowen.  
"I wanted to apologize for last night, I didn't mean to get out of control," said Bowen.

"I want to give you something" said Bowen.  
He slowly reached into his jacket as he now pulled out the ring. "I want you to wear this as a promise ring"said Bowen.  
"But I thought you wanted me to wait til Udonna looked over to the ring" said Madison.  
"she did,she said it was okay, nothing was wrong with it", said Bowen

Madison let Bowen place the ring onto her ring finger as she smiled. "Its so beautiful" said Madison.  
"As you are" he smiled.  
Madison blushed as he now placed a kiss upon her lips.  
"Hey guys lets get back to work here!"said Nikki.

"We better get to work" said Madison.  
Bowen and Madison went to work as he placed the new shipment of Cd's and Madison working on the cash register, whilst Vida on music and Chip and Xander slacking off once more..

The day went by so fast that Chip, Xander and Vida were the first three to walk out, then Nikki, Toby and LeeLee were the second.  
Madison and Bowen volunteered to stay late to finish work on the new shipment that just came in.  
"Oh boy comic Books" said Bowen.  
"Oh Goodie, I'll help you", smiled Madison.

She now made her way to Bowen as she brushed her arm against his.  
"Three more days" said Madison.  
"For what?" asked Bowen "Your Twenty first Birthday" answered Madison.

Madison helped Bowen with the comic Books as she now saw him walk over to the sofa as he now sat down.  
"Bowen are you alright?" she asked.  
"I'm okay, Im just tired", answered Bowen as he now closed his eyes.  
Lord Roman set his mind on his lover as she now appeared as she now hid within the walls of the Rock Porium.  
"Well, lets go home and we will finish what we started tomorrow" said Madison. 


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Takers By Melissa

Chapter Seven

"I guess you are right" said Bowen.  
he moved up to his feet as he now made his way to the opened boxes as he now closed them up.  
"I'll be right back said Madison as she now walked to the back room as she now clocked herself out along with Bowen. as soon as she turned to walk back out of the backroom a gust of cold wind now appeared with a invsable force tossed her back into the crates

"Ahh!! BOWEN!!! " screamed Madison. Bowen just stood there as Lady Calissa's soul now hovered over her unconcious body as she smiled, there she managed to Handle Madison's weaken body,  
she now moaned out as Calissa' slowly entered her body.  
Madison now stood as Calissa caressed her body as she moaned.  
" A perfect specimen" said Calissa.  
Madison now made her way thru the backroom as she now greeted her husband . "This body suits you perfecty," said Lord Roman.

"The son of Mighty Alianbow and Lady Udonna shows affections towards the young woman,He's filed with so much power and Love" said Lord Roman "This young woman is also filled with the same power a love for the boy keeps her strong" said Calissa.

Lady Calissa gave a evl grin. "why don't we find out how these human's feel for one another" she whispered Bowen now walked to the back wth Madison as he now kissed her with soft butterly kisses as it now turned into a hot passion, there he made a blanket appear as it now picked her up and laid her upon it. there he kissed her lips, her neck ,as his hands now traveled upon her petite form as his hands began to explore Madison's weakened body.  
Madison fought her mind , her soul. moving herself away from Bowen."Bowen stop,please, noo" she thought.

He too fought but it was soo useless for Bowen. but For Madison she managed to control herself This became taunting to Nick, this is the reason why he held back from Madison all this time. Nick was trying to take ove his own body in order to stop of what was bound to happen. one by one their clothes was removed as their bodies met in their naked flesh. Madison managed to move Nick' body away from her's as she now fought the spirit within her.

"I fight for my life,I fight for the love I carry, I fight or whats right, take this regid souless body tonight ,"said Madison.  
wih one swift motion Calissa's body was removed from Madison as she now slumped down.  
"Roman NO!!!" screamed Calissa as her body now disappeared within the brightest star.  
"NOOO!!!! growled Roman.  
He looked to Madison as she now was slowly coming around as she now grabbed her clothes as she now looked up to Bowen .'I will get you that! you wretched WITCH!", he snapped.  
"NO stop, Bowen I know you are in there you have to fight it, please, I need you here with me" cried Madison.  
with one swift move Bowen charged after Madison as he now grabbed her hair and threw her onto the floor their she managed to move upon her elbows as she looked to Bowen as she now crawled away from him as he now walked toward her.  
Madison noticed that his green eyes turned a fire red as he now walked towards her."Bowen no, I know you can hear me this isn't you," said Madison.

He now moved onto his knees as he now hovered over her naked form. agian she managed to move.  
"Stay"" he growled.  
Madison did what was told as she looked at Bowen. "W...Wh...What are you doing to do with me?" asked Madison.  
BOwen smiled as he was now between her legs.  
"NO please, You can't , I will not let you " begged Madison.

"Aye contare Madison you see" began Roman.  
"Your boyfriend here is quite fond of your body at the moment. he can feel you, he can touch you and he can hurt you in any way I want him too," he finished.  
"And now that you killed my wife::evil grins that was now made By Roman:: " I think I will let your boyfriend here get a piece of you" .

"Noo, please" begged Madison.  
"oh, yes sweet Mermaid, now lets see how long he's waited for you," said Lord Roman.  
Bowen now postioned himself to her as he now held her tightly. Agian his green eyes changed to a Brown hazel color mixed with red. Bowen's telepathy now focused on Madison as she now heard " Im so sorry " .  
Madison closed her eyes as she tried to focus on Bowen's thoughts as she too found a way to connect with him. "Im so scared, I didn't expect for it to be like this.  
"Open your eyes Madison, Just think of only me, its the only way to stop fearing Lord Roman" said Bowen.  
Bowen now moved himself inside her as she gasps as she now closed her eyes, there he thrusted deeper inside her as she now arched upward off her back.

with that moment, she realized that she'd given in to Lord Roman,but in a way she focused on her love to Bowen ,

The Following morning:  
Beach caverns :

Knowing that he taken Madison's virginity the following night, Nick was now hiding within the caverns.  
his hurt, his guilt ,and his trust was now lost to Madison. But he knew that his love for Madison continued to show for her,no matter what had happened. he knew that Madison would go to Rootcore. as she too had to avoid everyone and their questions. so she decided to isolate herself from everyone she knew except for Udonna and Clare.

Images from last night were now repeating themelves over and over thru his mind. "Im so sorry Madison" cried Bowen.  
Lord Roman nowfelt tingling enstion of tears coming from Bowen's eyes. he slowly moved his souless body as he now flown above him as he watched the boy.  
Bowen now curled up and cried in shame of Last night, the images again took place within his mind .  
"Oh shut up you twit, she got what she deserved she killed my wife" said Lord Roman whom was now floating Beside Bowen.

Bowen now looked at the souless being as he now looked away."She was already dead, human's have feelings, I lost my own trust and love with one person in life I ever loved" said Bowen.  
"love?" scoffed Lord Roman. "You lusted for the girl, you have been wanting her for so long,why do youhold back for things as that when you can have her right then and there" said Lord Roman.  
"A woman can save that sort of thing when they aren't ready" said Bowen.  
"But you already have Bowen, I feel that lust wanting more of her, but it's too bad that you won't now she and your unborn son will die with you,"said Lord Roman.  
"My son?" repeated Bowen.  
"YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!" exclaimed Bowen Lord Roman surged electric Bolts to Bowen as he now flown onto the sands of the cavern.  
Bowen now just turned his face away from hm as he now felt tired and wry.  
"get some sleep tonight " said Lord Roman. 


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Takers by Melissa

Chapter Eight

As morning Dawn breaks, Madison now awoke as she reached for her belongings and dressed quickly before anyone arrived to work. now trembling as she risen to her feet and made her way out. there she locked up and made her way to Rootcore. she didn't want to go home and Face vida and her questions there were only two people she trusted right about now. they were lady Udonna and Clare...

Running thru the nearest tree she arrived infront of Rootcore feeling nausea and shivers as she now fell onto her knees as she now laid upon the ground as she cried herself to sleep.  
Clare now made her way out as she saw Madison, there she slowly made her way over to Madison.  
"OH MY! UDONNA UDONNA!" called out Clare "What is it .Clare?" asked Udonna as she now walked outside of the Rootcore as she too seen Madison.

"Oh My Madison, Alianbow! Hurry" said Udonna.  
Alianbow managed his way out as he now saw Madison. he now slowly picked her up as he now carried her to his son's room as she was now fast asleep.  
Images from last night incident flashed her mind, as she spoke in her sleep.  
"please noo, you can't " cried Madison she quickly jolted up in bed as she screamed out, he now looked to his wife with a concerned look.  
"Madison, what happened?" asked Udonna.  
Madison now looked to Udonna,Clare and Alianbow as she cried .  
" You have to save Bowen, he's in danger, a evil soul took over his body, he...he..." began Madison "He what Madison?"askd Udonna.  
"I think Im gonna be sick!" yelped Madison as she rushed to the bathroom as she no threw up. 


	9. Chapter 9

Soul Takers Chapter Nine 

By Melissa

He sexually abused me, but it wasn't his fault, It was like he was taken over by a souless force," said Madison.

Madison why didn't you come to us sooner" said Udonna

Madison shrugged. "I don't know, I was afriad too but I realized that you and Alianbow can help him" she answered.  
Alianbow now made his way over to Udonna and Madison as he looked at the two.  
"Is everything alright? asked Alianbow.  
Udonna now gave a worry look to Alianbow.

"I better go home before V begins to worry about me" said Madison.  
"Okay Mdison, becareful" said Udonna.  
" Will you tell me what's really going on?" asked Alianbow.  
She watched Madison walk out of Rootcore as she now looked over to her husband she sighed.

"It seems your son sexually abused Madison. but she told me that, it was not his fault. she spoke of a soul took over his body, by the name Lord Roman."expalined Udonna.

Alianbow gasped."What? What is it?" asked Udonna.  
as he now stormed into Rootcore a he now made his way over to the globe. the alarm went off as they now saw Bowen being held captive in a cavern by the beach as he now knelt on his knees as his arms were now being pulled up to his head.  
"Oh no Bowen!" gasped Udonna.  
'Alianbow you have to save Bowen please" cried Udonna.  
"I'l be back with Bowen I Promise" said Alianbow as he now looked to Daggeron whom now entered as he noticed the worried look upon their faces.  
"Wh...What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Come with me, and I will noify you everything you want to know" said Alianbow

Meanwhile The Beach :  
"So you re teling me that Bowens Body has been taken over by Roman and he sexually assaulted her" said Daggeron.  
They now walked together as they now looked around "so far that's what Udonna told me, "said Alianbow.  
"Where can Bowen be" he thought "Alianbow, look A Cavern," said Daggeon.  
"Let's tryin there" said Alianbow they both made their way thru the sands as they now entered and looked around.  
"Okay, I'm not trying to sound like a kid , but this place gives me the creeps," said Daggeron Alianbow now laughed as he now noticed Bowen's Cloak as he ran deeper into the Cavern.  
there now saw his son's lfieles body layng on the grounds on his back. "Bowen!" he now managed his way to his son as he was now stoppedby a energy Force "WHA...Th?" snapped Daggeron.  
Daggeron noticed something different about Bowen, his human form was now disappearing into a myst like form.

Lord Roman now appeared In human form as he now stood besides Nick's body.

"ROMAN?" gasped Alianbow.  
"Hello dear Brother , long time no see"said Roman as he now smiled.  
"I thought you were dead" said Aliabow.  
Oh I was until my nephew and his girlfriend stumbled onto the jewlery they found at a place called The Rock Porium

"It seems Calissa's no longer" said Daggeron as he tried to move,but it was useless, he now noiced Bowen's body was now fading away.  
"Ahh,The Mighty Alianbow" smiled Roman.  
"Please Roman let my son live, you are dead you belong to the heavens and my son belongs here" said Alianbow.

"Ah contare, now belongs to me, you see , wheny dear nephew found my medallion, it opened up and took a litle of his blood and now , here he is , mine as I now Claimed his soul ," explained Lord Roman "lease Roman, let him go and let him live, he is needed here" said Alianbow.  
"Why?, he's powerless, useless, I have his power now" said Lord Roman.

Within Moments Bowen's body rose as it now floated in mid air as gold mist appeared.  
"It's time, to rid the body of the poor Red Ranger," said Lord Roman.  
"NO!!! please" exclaimed Daggeron andAlianbow in a unison voice "The Phoenix Never Dies, It Gets Reborn!" yelled the Three Guardians of King Zyanthos.  
Lord roman now looke bak as he saw three men, part Bird and part man

Meanwhile Rocca Residence:  
Madison cept into the backdoor as she now walked into the house as she now held her blue sweater against her chest.  
there she was now greeted by Vida..'Where were you last night?"asked Vida.  
Madison jumped as she sood there staring at her sister.  
"I asked youa question Madison" said Vida,  
"You were with Nick Last night, " she added "Madison, talk to me, she spoke.  
Madison payed no attention to her sister as she now made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
"Madison I am only covering you up this once at work," yelled Vida as she now stormed out of the house and into her vehicle as she now drove off.

a whole month has passed, Madison now felt qeasy over the two weeks passing, Vida noticed how Madison was eatting to much and how Chip and Xander noticed she gained a few pounds.  
Madison decided to leave work a bit early so she can stop by the store . there she managed to buy pregnancy test. there she walked out as she me her way home stood there as she walked over to the sink as she no removed a pregnancy test from underneath her sweater.  
There she stood as she now removed her clothes as she took the test, there she sat for merely 15 minutes til the time was up, there rhe timer was done, she made her way over to the test as she now took a deep breath as she looked to the stick that now read positve.  
she gasps a she now leaned back to the bathroom door as she now cried.

she now made her way out of the restroom as she now walked over to her room as she now closed her door, there she reached for her phone and called a Obgyn as she made arrangements for a test. luckly the office ad an opening tha same day . she readied herself s she now walked downstairs and made her way out.  
luckly the office was not that far from her home, she took the bus as she sighed.  
as soon as sh arrived, she entered the Clinic as she walked inside. there she walked around seeing many mother's with new babies, there she smiled.  
she now walked up to the registar. "Yes, can I help you ?" asked the Nurse.  
"YesI have an appoinment with Dr. Cassie Burland" answered Madison.  
"Oh yes yes,she's waiting for you " said the nurse she now stood as she now made her way to Dr Burlands office.  
they walked as they now arrived at the door as she knocked

"Enter" answered Dr. Burland.  
"Excuse me Dr Burland. Amberly duncan is here to see you " said the Nurse.  
"Well,let her inside" said the Doctor.  
Madison entered as she now walked inside as the nursed closed the door.  
"Seriously Madson why did you have to use a different idenitity to come here" said the Female physcian.  
"I hae reasons aunt Cassie.answered Madison.  
"oh yea and what''s that" she asked.

"I was raped" anwered Maidison.


	10. Chapter 10

Soul Takers Chapter Ten 

By Melissa

**_ "NO!!! please" exclaimed Daggeron andAlianbow in a unison voice "The Phoenix Never Dies, It Gets Reborn!" yelled the Three Guardians of King Zyanthos.  
Lord roman now looke bak as he saw three men, part Bird and part man._**

**_Alianbow and Daggeron looked as they aimed their spheres to Nick's body. slowly Nick's body laid back down as the powers retained his human form._**

**_"Awake Lord Bowen the powers we give you is a gift, the powers we command is a power to live" said the Guardians._**

**_Lord Roman looked to the guardians then to Nick's body as it rose revealing the power that was given. he slowly opened his eyes as he gasped._**

**_"Take revenge Lord Bowen," they spoke._**

**_ Daggeron and Alianbow looked at Nick as they sighed with relief. " He lives" whispered Alianbow. _**

****

_**unmorphed with a weeapon in hand, Bowen now charged after Lord Roman as he now took him down with one hit across his chest as Nick's powers returned. the lifeless body of Lord Roman now slumped onto the the sands of the beach. as Bowen now slumped down beside him. the energy force finally disappeared infront of Alianbow and Daggeron as they now rushed to Bowen's side as they slowly turned him over onto his back.**  
_

" son , come lets go home" said Alianbow as he reached to help him up.

"no, let me be" he whispered.

"No, your mother is worried about you Bowen" said Daggeron.

"I wish not to be around my mother or Madison at the moment, " said Bowen as he now moved away from his fatherr and Daggeron

Alianbow sighed. "Bowen , Madison needs you more than ever " said Alianbow.

Bowen ignored his father ."Nick please what has happened, happened, you were under Lord Roman's soul" said Daggeron.

Bowen winced as he looked at Daggeron. "But I hurt Madison, I attacked her, she'll never forgive me, not now" said Nick..

Alianbow and Daggeron looked at each other as they decided to use their powers to knock out Bowen as he now landed on the ground.

"Sorry son" said Alianbow "He's going to hate you for that" said Daggeron .

"Yea he will, mostly come after me" said Alianbow as he now walked over to his son and picked him up fro the ground.

"Lets go home" he added.

They now made their way out of the caverns as they now magically transproted to Rootcore. once they arrived, they entered Rootcore with Bowen in arms of his father.

Wha...What happened to Bowen?" asked Udonna as she quickly made her way over to her husband and son.

"Ask your husband he has your answer" said Daggeron.

Udonna now looked at Alianbow as he gave her a smile. "What?" he asked.

"I wish to know what happened to Bowen?" she asked.

"I knocked him out, he didn't want to come back, "answered Alianbow.

"Alianbow you didn't, how could you " said Udonna.

"I didn't mean too, he was babbling stuff, besdies he doesn't trust himself being around Madison any longer" answered Alianbow.

Vida watched Alianbow and Udonna now exchanged words.

"my lunch break is over, I will be back later Udonna" said Vida as she walked out and made her way back to the Rock Porium.

Meanwhile: St Maria's Clinic

"Well we can take the tests, so Come with me, I wil be taking them myself since you made the appointment with me" said Dr. Burland. She walked out as Madison now followed her.

"Here, sit right here and I will get the test ready " said Dr. Burland. "How long will it take?" asked Madison .  
"Well, honestly, it will take five minutes tops " answered Dr. Burland.  
the Doctor now took the blood sample , she managed to take it and have it run a few times. Madison awaited for the results and sighed.

The Fifteen minutes passed as Dr. Burland walked over to Madison, there she looked over to her as she sighed.  
"whats the results?" asked Madison.

Dr. Burland sighed. "Madison, you are pregnant" she answered.  
"Madison you have a choice, An a abortion or give the baby up for adoption" she added.

"I can't, I can't kill my own baby, I can't give him up" said Madison.  
"Thank you Dr. Burland," said madison as she now stood and walked out of the clinic as she made her way thru the portal as she thought of Rootcore.

Later that same Day :

Madison arrived at Rootcore, seeing her sister and Clare as she walked by them, as she now entered Rootcore, there she saw Udonna and Alianbow and Bowen whom was now knocked out cold.

"Excuse me Udonna, may I speak with you"

Why of Course Madison" said Udonna as she walked with Madison behind of Rootcore.

"I wanted to tell ou that I went for a check up and the test came back postitive" said Madison.

"A test?, what kind of Test?" answered Udonna

Madison now took a deep breath as she lowered her head, " A Pregnancy Test, Im pregnant Udonna" said Madison

"Ohh no, what are you planning to do " asked Udonna.

"Im keeping my baby, this baby is a part of Bowen. I can't hurt him or her" said madison as tears now rushed down her cheeks ."when are you planning to tell Vida?" asked Udonna.

Vida now entered as she over heard Udonna and Madison talking

"Tell me what?, whats going on Maddie?" asked Vida.

"I'll leave you two to talk alone, I have someone to deal with at the moment" said Udonna.

she walked back to Alianbow as she now spoke into his ear.

Udonna made her way to Alianbow as she looked up into his eyes as she sighed.

" You know you aren't getting away from what you did with Bowen " said Udonna behind her husband's back

Alianbow looked back to his wife, "let the Game Begin " he smiled as he now pulled her into his embrace as he kissed her.

"I guess you are now out of the clear with me, but not with your son" said Udonna.

Bowen now waking up as he moaned out in pain.

Vida now looked at Madison as she sighed.

"Tell me what Maddie" said Vida.

Madison just sighed as she looked at her sister. " Im pregnant Vida" she said as she bit down her bottom lip.

Vida just looked at Madison as she sighed and walked away from her, now watching her leave.

Madison cried as she now turned and made her way into Bowen's room,

Bowen finally came around as he looked for his father and Daggeron .

Udonna quickly made her way to calm her son down.


	11. Chapter 11

Soultakers By Mylissa

Chapter Eleven

Madison now felt the bed shift beneath her as she opened her eyes, there she saw Bowen as he moved his hand to her cheek.  
"Hi" he whispered.  
"Bowen is it really you" shr whispered .  
"Yea, it's really me Angel", he answered.  
Madison sat up as they both fell into one another's arms as they now embraced as she felt safe and secure.  
"i'm so sorry baby" whispered Bowen as he cried as he held her tightly.  
"It's alright Nick" whispered madison as she moved away as she now reached for his hand as she now placed it upon her flat abdominal/  
"She's our baby" she whispered.  
"Bowen looked to her face and into her eyes. "Your... your with chyld? our baby" he whispered in a disbelief look.  
Madison now tilted her head as she gave a nod.  
"Oh god Madison, I'm sorry, please forgive me" cried Bowen.  
"Hey , look at me Bowen, said Madison.  
Bowen looked at madison .  
"You were under the influence of Lord Roman, he took control of your body, when you were unconcious, he only used you to revenge his lovers soul, I fought her and she dsiappeared" , explained madison.

Nick lowered his head in shame.  
"Are we still going to The Halloween Massquerade Ball?" asked Madison.  
Nick Gave madison a "do we have to go " look at Madison.

"Nick I still want yo be your date" said Madison.  
"Madison I don't know, I don't want you to get hurt or hurt the baby" began Bowen,  
"Bowen, I am only a week it's barely growing inside me, we will be fine ", smiled Madison.  
he now smiled at Madison as he now whispered. "You are right",  
Madison now laid back down. "Are you alright Maddie?" asked Bowen.  
" Just tired I guess" she answered.  
"join us" smiled Madison.  
"Well isn't that how you got like that" said Bowen.  
Madison smile changed as she closed her eyes as flashbacks occured.  
"I...I'm sorry Baby, that didn't come out right" said Bowen.

Madison felt the bed shift as Bowen now joined her as she now cuddled into his arms.

Meanwhile:  
Outside Rootcore Now stood on a hilltop wearing a Black cape, Lord Roman now stood there as he gazed into the window to Bowen's bedroom as he now grinned evily.

"Let the Party begin," he thought.

For the next two days before Halloween, Alianbow and Mr Alejandro Cabera go together as he worked on a new suit for Bowen..  
Mr Cabrea managed didn't charge Alianbow for anything , but an utograph for his nine year old grandson whom lived in the Unidted States. Udonna managed to help her servants to decorate, the Castle as Clare was invited to LeJOrge Defanti Pastry and Restuarant to watch them bake a nine tower Cake and a wedding cake.  
"Oh, and don't forget Happy Birthday Bowen" said clare.

Jorge Defanti smiled as Clare looked to him and blushed.  
Clare looked carefully as Jorge now finished the nine Tower Cake as he now began to work on the wedding cake.

Meanwhile  
Rock Porium "Here you go, oh and a Inivitation," said Madison.  
" Thank you" said the customer.  
Madison smiled as she waved good- bye to the customer. Chip continued stacking the records and Cd's as Vida played the music , whisle Xander was sitting on the sofa as always. Nikkie walked out of The office with two brown envelopes and five red cards.  
"Xander I need you to go deposit this money at the bank" said Nikki.  
"Why me?" asked Xander.  
" Because you are the only one who isn't doing anything ", answered Nikki.  
"Oh , and don't forget your raises" she added as she placed the envelopes on the table .  
Xander sighed as he reached for his envelope." well alright I'll go"  
" Thank you Xander" smiled Nikki.  
Xander maoved away from the table as he made his way to the backroom. Vid now moved away from the tables as she walked down the stage as she now reached for her envelope. not knowing that xander was now behind her as they bumped into one another.  
"Ooph! sorry Xan" said Vida.  
"No it's my fault," said Xander.  
"Oh Hey Vida, Uhm do you have a date for the Maquerade ball?" asked Xander.

"everyone stood and looked to Xander and Vida .  
Vida now looked at everyone as they quickly went back to work.  
"Well, I don't " she now answered.  
"Well, I like to know if you want to be my date" said Xander.  
Vida smiled. "I be happy to be your date" she answered.

Xander sighed in excitement.  
Vida smiled asnd blushed as she looked at Xander. "I better go deposit this money before I forget" said Xander.  
"I'll talk to you later then" said Vida as she now made her way back to the stage.

Bowen now made his way out of the back as he made his way over to Madison as he now Kissed her neck lightly as she giggled.  
"Here is your envelope Bowen" said Madison.  
Madison and Bowen opened their envelopes togetherr as they showed each other's raise.  
Bowen recived a fifteen Dollar raise as Madison got a twenty dollar raise as she grins.  
Bowen gave a pouty smile as she now laughed.  
Vida looked at Madison and Bowen as she now noticed her sister's Aura was glowing a shimmer Silver. she knew something was up and she was going to find out.

Vida walked over to Madison as Bowen walked away as she noticed madison was putting their both raises into her purse. Vida now thought, "When has Madison carried a purse with her".

"Hey Maddie can we talk"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Whats going on between you and Bowen?" she asked.  
"Wha...What do you mean?" asked Madison.  
"I mean is that you and him are closer than ever, you both don't leave each other's side" said Vida.

Madison now sighed as she looked at her sister.

"I will tell you later alright Vida" said Madison. 


	12. Chapter 12

Soultakers

Chapter Twelve The day went by quickly as madison and Bowen volunteered to stay late as they cleaned up. Bowen swiftly moved behind Madison as she counted the money as he hugged her as he kissed her behind the ear.  
"Having fun" said Bowen.  
"No , Im not, I hate counting money" answered Madison.  
bowen chuckled as he noticed it was a quarter til two am.  
"Wow, I didn't know it eas real late" saaid Bowen.  
"what time is it anyways/" asked Madison.  
"it's a quarter til two" answered Bowen.

"Yea we better , you need some sleep and so does our baby " he said as he now moved from her as he now walked back into the back room.  
Madison managed to put the cash into the safe as she closed it." You know I am also getting a bit hungry too"

A gust of wind appeared out of nowhere as Madison gasped "ohh , no, no, no, not again" she cried.

"Bowen!, Bowen! cried out Madison as she now moved to the back room as she now looked around as she shivered.  
"Bo..."she called out as she slowly moved inside the backroom asnf began to look around.. she moved in further as she saw Nick lying on the floor.  
"Oh No! Bowen!" gasped Madison.

Shirtless, scared with marks upon his back ,Madison rushed her way to Bowen's side, as she slowly pulled him into her arms.  
"Bowen, what happened?" she asked.  
"Baby call my dad please" moaned Bowen.  
"Alright , I'll call him" said Madison as she now reached for her cellphone as she now asked Alianbow to show up at the Rock Porium. merely fifteen minutes Alianbow and Udonna made their way . Madison stayed By Bowen as she now heard the bell chimmed.

"Were back here!" called out Madison.  
Footsteps were heard as they now entered thr back room as madison looked up and saw Alianbow and Udonna.  
"Wha...what happened? asked Udonna.  
" there was a gush of winds appearing , next thing Iknew that the back door slammed. that was when I had to come and check on Bowen, when I did I noticed there was fresh wounds on his back.

"Oh Bowen, were so sorry, i thought Lord Roman was gone", cried Udonna.  
"Ugh, well it seems he's not , apparently he wants me dead" said Bowen

Alianbow looked at his son.  
"He won't get that far I promise son" said Alianbow as he now help son his up as he managed to to move up and held onto his father.  
"Let's go home, we all need rest" said Udonna as she now made her way out of the backroom and into the front . there Alianbow helped Bowen as they were the first to leave. Madison just watched Alianbow and Bowen disappear.  
Udonna now walked her way to the entrance as she stopped and looked over to Madison.  
"Madison you aren't coming home to Rootcore' asked Udonna.  
"I would of thought you and Alianbow would want to be alone with Bowen" said Madison.

"Why would you want to think that way, you are family now Madison, so come on, let's go home" smiled Udonna.  
Madison now walked to Udonna as she used her magic to lock up the Store as they now made their way thru the tree as they now made their way to Rootcore.  
as they arrived they entered Rootcore as they saw Alianbow tending to Bowen. she now stood at the entrance as she saw Clare walking up to her . "Come on Madison I have something to show you " she whispered into her ear.  
they now walked away from Alianbow and Bowen as he now watched them leave the room.

"Where are you taking me Clare?" asked Madison.  
Clare smiled as they managed their way thru the corridors.  
"Wow, I never realized that how Big Rootcore is" said Madison.  
"Well, you haven't seen allof it, Rootcore is just the command center, and this is " began Clare as she now opened the crystal Dragon like doors. there revealed a grand stair case and pictures " This place amazing " said Madison.  
" This is Uncle Alianbow and Lady Udonna's Home , on the East Wing is where we will be having the ball" said Clare.

Madison looked around as she noticed how the Castle took her breath away.  
"M'lady welcome, Lady clare I didn't expect you would be here " said Vora.  
Madison looked at Vora as she smiled. "Well since you are here , come the room is done" she added.  
"Room?, What Room?" asked Madison.  
"Come on and see Madison" smiled Clare as they walked upstairs as they now walked three doors down to the right .as soon as they arrived the door magically opened on it's own as Madison now looked inside as she gasped with the decorations as she now touched ever thing inside .  
"Do you like it M'lady" smiled Vora.  
there she saw two cribs, a rocker, and a changiug table, as she now walked over to another door as there revealed a dozen baby girl dresses and baby boy suits,  
This place is amazing, " said Madison.  
"mom went out of the way and decorated the whole thing alone and without magic" said Bowen.

Madison turned as she now looked at Bowen Clare smiled. "I'll leave you you two alone" she now made her way outside and walked back to the command center.  
Bowen lowered his head and looked to Madison.  
" Do you really like it?" he asked..  
" I... I loveit" said Madison.  
"My mom did all this, I guess in away she's making it up for the lost time with me" said Bowen.

" She did a good job, I like it alot" , said Madison.  
Bowen smiled as he made his way over to Madison as he reached for her.  
He smiled as he now bit his bottom lip.  
"Madison there is something I have to tell you, I'm just hoping it's not too late" began Bowen.  
"Bowen what's wrong?" she asked.  
"I wanted to apologize for the things that has happened, and I just hope you forgive me," said Bowen.  
"Bowen, you were the infulence of Lord Roman, besides I wouldn't change anything that happened that night, but being attacked" began Madison as Bowen now kissed her.

His kisses became passionate , as he pulled away as his hands reached to her face with his forehead to hers.

"I love you Maddie" whispered Bowen between the kisses.  
Madison looked to Nick."You Love me" she whispered.  
"Yes I do"" he answered. 


	13. Chapter 13

Soultakers By Mylissa

Chapter Thirteen Nick now moved Madison out of the nursery as he held onto her waist as he now walked her to his bedroom. once inside the bedroom, he slowly shut the door behind Madison . there he took her into his arms and kissed her again.  
Madison's knees became woobly underneath herr, as her heart beat began to beat faster.

"Bowen?" she whispered.  
" Do you trust me Madison" he now whispered.  
"With all my heart and Soul" she whispeed with one step back the magic in his bedroom lightened it up with fireflys.  
Bowen looked at Madison and smiled as she looked at him, there he held a gold diamond engagement ring.  
"Madison Yvette Rocca will you marry me?" he asked.

Madison looked to the ring then to Bowen. "I be honored to be your wife Bowen" cried Madison.

there he held her into his embrace as he now kissed her passionately as the kisses trailed along her lips and her body. he slowly carried her onto his bed as he now laid her down as he now moved above her.  
Bowen smiled as he kissed her lips lightly.  
there he slipped his fingers underneath her blouse as he now removed her clothing one by one.

Morning came quickly as everyone was busy left and right.  
Toby decided to give everyone the day off since it was Halloween and The ball was tonight.  
Vida, Nikki and LeeLee got together as they went to get their nails done along with their hair.

Madison awoke late, there she felt her naked form underneath the covers as she now opened her eyes. "Bowen?" she called out. she slowly turned as she saw a white strapless wedding gown with a gold cape with a gold tiera along aside it, there revealed a note.

Dearest Madison,  
M'love i wish not to awken you upon your slumber, you looked at ease and beautiful as you slept. I wanted you to get enough sleep for tonight, tonight is our night , and for our friends and Family. About the Family, they have a surprise for us, please wear this gown tonight, I love you my future wife. Eternally Yours Bowen of Briarwood.  
Madison smiled as she held the note as she looked at the dress.  
she turned and made her way over to the closet as she saw a few negliee gowns as she put one on . there she now opened the door as she walked to the nursery as she entered, there she smiled as she looked around more clearly.  
"Wow, who's having a baby" said Vida.  
Madison now turned as she saw her sister. "Oh Hey V" greeted Madison.  
"So who's having a baby?" asked Vida.  
Madison sighed as she looked at her sister.  
"I am " she answered.  
Vida gave a laugh as she rolled herr eyes as Madison gave her sister a honest look.  
"You are serious are you"  
"How many months are you"  
"About three weeks," she answered.  
Vida sighed as she looked around as she walked over to the two cribs.  
"why didn't you tell me," said Vida. Madison shrugged. " I guess I was afraid too, I knew your reaction too," said Madison.  
"Maddie, I am your sister for lords sakes, you are my baby sister, by two minutes" snapped Vida.  
"Why didn't you even tell me you were pregnant" she added.  
"I Didn't mean to hide it V, I'm sorry, " said Madison.  
"I was afraid you would beat the hell out of Bowen if you found out," said Madison as she now made it slip out.  
Vida's eyes went wide as she looked to her sister. "Oh So You and Bowen did sleep with each other huh, was that a mistake Maddie, or Was it planned. " said Vida.  
"It was neither, it just happened, You won't understand Vida,"  
"Try me sister"  
" Bowen was possessed by a soul, it took over his body and it made Bowen do something he didn't want to do,"  
"like what?"  
Madison sighed as she thought wheither to go on or just stop. "Tell me Maddie!"  
"He sexually assualted me alright!" cried Madison .

Vida eyes went wide eyed as she now turned and stormed out of the nursery room.  
"Vida wait!, Vida!" called out Madison.  
Madison caught up to her sister as she tried to stop her and explain to her, instead Vida suddenly swung her arm away as she now pushed Madison off the stair Case as she now rolled down the stairs.  
"MADDIE!" screamed Vida.  
Vida now ran downstairs as she was now beside her sister.  
"Ohhh Maddie wake up please, wake up , Im sorry," cried Vida.  
Bowen and the Boys now entered as they saw Vida and Madison on the floor.  
Bowen ran to their side as he now went to Madison's side.  
"Vida what happened?"  
"It's you that what Happened, how could you Russell, How could you touch my sister," screamed Vida.  
"Wha...what are you talking about?" asked Bowen.  
chip and Xander just watched the two as they saw Bowen and Vida exchange words to each other.

" You know what I am talking about Russell, you raped my sister. you sexually Assaulted her!" screamed Madison.  
" Did she tell you I was under a possession!"snapped Bowen as he now picked up Madison as he now walked back to his room as he now laid her Vida was now left alone shocked.  
Bowen managed to use his cellphone to phone his parents as he now notified them that Madison had fallen down the stairs. Alianbow and Udonna, Daggeron, Vora and Elliana made their way to Bowen's room. there they entered as Elliana checked Madison as she now checked her throughly.  
Bowen , Alianbow, And Daggeron now stood outside as they awaited. Elliana now opened the door as she sighed.  
"I am sorry Prince Bowen, The Princess lost the twins" she whispered as she now walked away from the bedroom.  
He now made his way over to Madison as she cried.  
Udonna, and Vora now made their way out of the bedroom now leaving them two alone. he made his way over to Madison as he now sat beside her.  
Sniffles and a choke was now heard from Madison as she clutched onto the baby teddy bear.  
"Hey Princess" said Bowen.  
Madison looked at Bowen as she just turned and closed her eyes.  
"I am sorry Bowen, Now you have a reason not to marry me," she cried as she removed her ring as she now placed it upon his hand.  
"NO, no Maddie , don't do this please, hey look at me" said Bowen.  
Madison looked at Bowen.  
"I love you Madison, please don't destroy what we have, I love you, baby or no baby i still want to marry you, please tell me you still want to marry me, please tell me you want to be with me" begged Bowen.

Madison cried as she now studied him."But Vida made me lose our babies" she cried.  
Bowen now cried as he lowered his head as he now laid his head upon her abdominal.  
"I love you Bowen" she cried.  
Bowen now moved himself into her embrace.  
"Tonight we are to be married, we can try for another baby, what do you say" said Bowen.

Madison smiled as she kissed Bowen. "I like that" she whispered.

"No more tears Princess, it's time to get ready" said Udonna as she now stood at the entrance. 


End file.
